


Killing Brian

by imlexi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlexi/pseuds/imlexi
Summary: 杀手罗杰在一次工作中被布莱恩打断，然后被带回家度过一晚。他的下一个任务就是布莱恩。





	Killing Brian

布莱恩的人生没有岔路口，他被操蛋的生活逼着前进。直到遇到那个金发男人，他所在的单向路坍缩成一个点，跟着他义无反顾的跳进深渊。

早晨六点弗莱迪打来电话的时候布莱恩还在昏睡，电话铃激的他从床上弹起来。“早上好，亲爱的。”布莱恩听到弗莱迪的声音想顺着电话线打他。“你知道现在几点吗弗莱迪？你想干什么？”他用力揉搓自己无法睁开的眼睛。当弗莱迪告诉他今晚有一个酒会的时候他觉得这不仅在浪费他睡觉的时间还浪费电话费。“你说完了吗？”他问弗莱迪。“没有，亲爱的，去了会有惊喜。”“什么惊喜？”“你去了就知道了。”弗莱迪并不告诉他什么惊喜，但也无所谓，反正他也无法拒绝朋友。尤其是这位兔牙朋友，深谙社交之道，没有人能拒绝他。

在过去二十三年的人生中布莱恩没有经历过所谓年轻人都要经历的苦难。作为一个富有的家庭中的独子，布莱恩几乎拥有一切，布莱恩的父亲是教科书般的父亲，拥有很成功的商业帝国。在给予他优越的物质条件的同时给他同样优越的精神教育。但布莱恩的优秀仅限于他所生存的世界，对城市中的下层生活和一些如伦敦下水道般阴暗的疯狂滋长的情绪毫不知情，他用掉一摞摞崭新的带着油墨味的纸钞，却不知道这些纸钞是怎样到达他手里的。弗莱迪带着他出入上流场所，他们总是光鲜亮丽。弗莱迪会拍着他的脸说：“亲爱的，多的是你不知道的事，多的是。”

他起床到厨房喂饱自己。从柜子里取出一盒麦片，还剩不多，布莱恩全部倒进碗里，咕咚咕咚又倒了些杏仁奶，然后放入微波炉。布莱恩没睡醒，他知道今天都不会有什么好心情了。他打了个哈欠从冰箱里拿出几颗蓝莓和一根香蕉，弗莱迪总是嘲笑他吃的食物就像社交网络上做作的健身博主，每天拍摄水果蔬菜低碳水食物，然后上传自己吸着肚子臀部暗暗使劲的下半身照片。布莱恩非常瘦，身体还算健康，至少从最近的体检状况来看。他只想吃自己想吃的东西罢了，人生信条是立刻去做自己想做的事。如果哪天早晨六点布莱恩突然想吃中国菜，他也会穿着拖鞋跑去最近的中国餐馆。

他有段时间没参与社交活动了。在某个节点上人会突然开始思考生活的意义。布莱恩思考出的结论就是他不喜欢那些社交活动，很多时候他仅仅是答应弗莱迪的请求而已。或者是因为自己不擅长拒绝。弗莱迪是个好人，布莱恩认为，只是有点孤单了，别人会觉得用孤单来形容弗莱迪这个在任何场合都能在一杯酒的时间里交上朋友的人未免太荒谬，但是布莱恩了解他的朋友，他太需要爱了。

谁不需要爱呢？事实上需要布莱恩担心的不是弗莱迪而是他自己。尽管他有钱，还和弗莱迪组着一个小乐队聊以消遣。但是除此之外他什么都没有，朋友差不多只有一个，感情经历几乎为零。在南肯辛顿草坪上遛狗的老头都比布莱恩有趣，但他有时对自己的生活罕见的满意。像一个落魄的贵族，一场派对的局外人。

——————

罗杰从浴室出来倒进沙发里，湿发里的水珠流到旧沙发的布面，显示出慢慢洇开的痕迹。电视开很大声音哗哗的响。他点上一支烟开始自我反思。昨晚杀掉的那个人他很不喜欢。一个愚蠢的满嘴黄牙的胖男人，看到罗杰的身体眼里放出光，伸出舌头带着口水舔他，令人作呕。那人跪在他身前，带着一种朝拜一样圣洁又着迷的表情，小心翼翼的捧着罗杰的阴茎，撅着颤抖的嘴唇去亲。罗杰差一点就吐在他身上。那真是太不尊重人了。罗杰吸了一口烟想了想，还好克制住了自己。不要对即将会死在他手里的人这么苛刻。

他不享受这样的性爱，但享受在性爱中了结掉对方的生命。在工作的时候，后者的吸引力完全超过前者。他的任务大多都是些老男人，松弛萎缩的阴囊巨大无比吊在两腿间，表情充满自信，觉得能够完全掌握送上门来的性爱。实际上他们只是废物而已，对于罗杰这样的漂亮皮囊毫无抵抗力，屈服于金发年轻男人的身体，乖乖地听从他的一切指令。罗杰在他们射精的时候用小刀结束他们的生命，看着他们的脸由情欲的扭曲迅速转变，直至显示出另一种神态来。有时也会有女人，中年或者老年。许多时候罗杰会对杀死女人产生同情，面对女人他可以轻易的结束这一切，甚至连外套都不必要脱掉，但女人实在是太可悲了，于是他很用心的取悦她们，让她们高潮，看着干瘪的乳房像失去水分的果冻一样晃动。算是一种对她们的奖励，或者是对夺走别人生命的自我安慰，或者两者都有，谁知道呢？

房东太太又在敲他的门，他就知道卫生间的水又漏到楼下了。他不用开门，就躺在沙发里抽烟，听着她尖着嗓子让他快点处理地板不然就把他赶出去。过了一会房东拖着脚步声走了，他到卫生间看看地板，抿了抿嘴，显示出一副很想修补却无能为力的样子，又躺了回去。

从事这种职业的人很少有人向罗杰一样。每次工作结束后他会获得巨款。但他花的很快，用钱买来豪华套房烟酒女人等消耗品，从来不把钱花在值得投资的东西上。说不定哪天就死了，趁早花钱。“只有你花掉的钱才是你的。“罗杰挑挑眉对他曾经的一个顾客这样说。

于是他没钱又不工作的的时候就住在肯辛顿的一个旧公寓里。抽烟喝酒度日，看些垃圾爱情电影，在分手片段哈哈大笑。他很喜欢摇滚音乐，买了许多旧杂志旧唱片，在这个摇滚已死的年代显得很另类。他不怎么吃饭，垃圾桶里堆满酒瓶和万宝路烟盒。奇怪的是罗杰的外表与这样的生活方式极为不相称，他好看的就像个七十年代的摇滚明星。

下一个任务给他打来电话。就在今晚。他被邀请参加今晚的一个酒会。“还有呢？”罗杰拿出冰箱里剩了两天的三明治。“也是个拍卖会。”对方告诉他。估计是用来洗钱的。罗杰哼了一声，咬了一口冰凉的三明治，告诉对方知道了。

又是一个老男人。罗杰叹口气，扯出三明治里蔫掉的蔬菜叶子，啪的一声甩进垃圾桶。有钱人都是又老又丑。他这样想。

——————

刚过正午弗莱迪就来敲门，穿着亮片礼服，带着他可怕的时尚感涌入布莱恩的客厅。“你今天没事要做吗？”布莱恩问他。“要喝什么？”“冰水就可以了。亲爱的，你忘了我们今晚的约会吗？”布莱恩毫不掩饰的对着弗莱迪翻白眼。他的朋友不仅有可怕的时尚感还有可怕的幽默感。弗莱迪爱好打扮自己也爱好打扮别人，不会错过这样的机会。他让布莱恩穿上深蓝丝绒礼服，不算太坏，稍微有点高调而已。又给布莱恩打上领结。“有必要吗，穿这个？”布莱恩还想挣扎一下。弗莱迪很严肃的看着他：“亲爱的，衣服是给自己穿的，你穿它是因为好看，是因为想穿。”“是你想让我穿。”布莱恩嘀嘀咕咕的，他永远说不过他的兔牙朋友。

到了才发现这其实是一场拍卖会，在一个私人住宅里举办。原来弗莱迪说的惊喜只是骗他来的手段罢了，如果他知道这是个拍卖会肯定不会来，即使面对无法拒绝的弗莱迪。布莱恩讨厌艺术。画家都是神神秘秘的怪人，画些不知所以的东西，虚伪的评论家还要妄加揣测分析出有的没的的个人情感。但是这至少免去了许多不必要的交谈和寒暄，比起假惺惺的艺术家他更痛恨假惺惺的自己。他吃饱喝足，不少好酒下肚。端着酒杯和弗莱迪坐在座位上。弗莱迪和前后左右的人聊的热火朝天，碰巧他们都对正在进行的拍卖不感兴趣。布莱恩对他的朋友感到无奈。过一会布莱恩就发现旁边没人了，大概是去喝酒了。他坐着难受，看着竞拍的人皱眉，为什么要花这么多钱来买一个毫无用处的东西。布莱恩被过大的音响吵得晕晕乎乎，于是他两口喝完杯子里的酒找个理由去洗手间。

布莱恩受到的教育应该使他明白好奇心才是推动人类社会进步的源泉，也是许多事情发生的源头，像那只在南美热带雨林扇动翅膀的蝴蝶，带起北美一场毁天灭地的飓风。他不应该的，也许是喝多了威士忌，但是他不应该走进那个房间。

——————

门突然推开的时候，罗杰被绑着手脚一丝不挂的躺在床上，整个人正面朝上舒展开，就像达芬奇的维特鲁威人。这次的活比较难办。让人厌恶的老男人有特殊的癖好，拿着低温热油熟练的浇在罗杰粉白的胸口上。以往来讲，更多的人喜欢被罗杰操，他年轻漂亮，那些人喜欢被他摆弄控制，大概是想要与在赚钱时一手遮天不同的无法掌控自己身体的体验。在那种情况下事情会好办很多。今天这样的是罗杰最不喜欢的。他的工作时间会加长，可能会受伤，还会有不可控因素，比如这个狗娘养的忘了锁门。

布莱恩站在那里，他应该立刻退出去，他知道他应该这么做。但是酒在他的胃里发酵，叫嚣着冲上他的大脑。床上赤裸的身体是女巫的歌声具象，用一头散在胸前的金发缠绕住他整个人。布莱恩的心脏里长出根茎，形状像沿着纹路游走并将有着鲜活汁液的嫩木劈开的闪电，沿着他的血管向下，把他死死的钉在这个房间，钉在这个金发男人的脚下。

站在床边的人吓了一跳，慌乱的推搡布莱恩让他滚出去。布莱恩一动不动。

“操。”罗杰躺在床上小声咒骂，哪里来的神经病。他只看到了布莱恩蓬松茂盛的卷发。他大概是把营养都给了头发。罗杰希望那人赶紧把有着黑色卷发的神经病赶出去，他好快点结束任务。

布莱恩觉得他知道这是什么，他从来不参与，但这在他应该所在的生活里的是非常普遍的一部分。各样聚会上总会有一些年轻貌美的男人女人，每次这些人都不一样，他们等待从天而降的好运，然后顺从的挽上胳膊进入房间。

布莱恩喝多了酒，他想要那个躺在床上的男人，想带他走。布莱恩疯了一样大喊大叫，把钱包里的零碎纸钞和支票甩得满天飞。老男人不想和疯子纠缠，只是一块在洗手间勾搭到的嫩肉而已，他早已兴致全无。他摆出投降的姿势：“好吧，你想要他吗，给你了。”

罗杰觉得又可气又可笑，躺在床上把牙咬得咯吱咯吱的响，本身今晚就可以拿到的巨额奖金就这样大摇大摆的走出这间卧室。上面还得给他重新安排一次碰面，也许还会有惩罚。这个人晚一天死，他拿到手的奖金就少掉厚厚的一踏。但是谁知道这个突然闯进来的人是什么来历，他等着布莱恩开口。

布莱恩犹豫了一会，迟疑的蹭过来，慢慢爬上床，低下头解开罗杰手脚上的绳子。他不敢看罗杰，只是感觉血液冲上脑袋，头快要爆炸，每个毛孔都向高压锅一样呲呲散发热气。

罗杰跳下床，穿上裤子，看都不看布莱恩。“你想要什么？”他要确定这是不是个麻烦，然后决定让不让他活着走出这个房间。

布莱恩依然满脸通红，罗杰觉得可笑。像摆在自助餐桌上的龙虾，壳下垫着冰块，也许他也可以试试冰块。布莱恩指了指他的胸口，他的胸前被烫的一片红。罗杰扯出床单胡乱擦了擦。他听见布莱恩说：“你想和我回家吗？”

罗杰皱了皱鼻子。这是真实的吗？还是仅仅幻觉而已。很多年前有人对他说过一样的话。他的母亲走过来拉他的手，问他想和她回家吗？然后脑袋就被打穿，整张脸碎成小片血肉模糊。从此他就一个人了。他不想和一个突然闯进门害他丢掉几十万美金的人回家。但他看着布莱恩因为紧张和过度兴奋而耸起的肩膀，棕色眼睛在深深的眼眶中飘忽不定。于是罗杰歪过头看了眼布莱恩，然后穿上外套：“为什么不呢？”

——————

罗杰坐在布莱恩的沙发上，摸出一根烟。火光一明一灭，他眯着眼睛从烟雾中看布莱恩。“你想要什么？”布莱恩表情依旧紧绷：“什么也不想要。”真是个怪胎，罗杰吐出一个烟圈。“那我为什么在这里？”布莱恩握着双手在罗杰旁边坐下来，指尖用力把关节握的发白。“我不是想付钱和你做爱，但是，你能在这里待一晚吗？”罗杰看着他的嘴唇微微颤抖，控制不住哈哈大笑，这个有着蓬松黑色卷发和瘦削下巴的人以为自己带回家一个男妓，表明态度不想嫖他，却不知道实际上是个雇佣杀手。罗杰沿着墙裙在楼下走了一圈，一间非常奢华的公寓。他想了想他那个漏水的地板，乐意至极。

酒精不是好东西，烟让人清醒酒让人糊涂。一晚上抽掉一整盒万宝路的罗杰非常清醒，他在陌生人的床上醒来，轻车熟路。布莱恩血液里充满酒精，昨晚从拍卖会上带回陌生男人，在他从浴室里出来时抱住他，把脸埋进潮湿的金发里。他就这样抱着罗杰睡着，床上的另一侧第一次承受人体的重量。

布莱恩醒来的时候罗杰正叼着烟穿衣服，像一些下三滥的爱情故事，布莱恩酒醒了，不确定该说点什么。罗杰觉得好笑。“愉快的一晚。”他穿好衣服对布莱恩说。布莱恩觉得他应该说点什么。但说谢谢未免太奇怪。“我不知道你叫什么。”“你不需要知道。”罗杰把烟按在床头。然后俯身贴上布莱恩的脸，带着万宝路的味道。“对了，你还没付钱。”他这样说，然后扬长而去，在布莱恩看不见的背后笑出洁白整齐的牙齿。

——————

罗杰因为没有在那个房间里杀掉男人而少拿到一半的钱。并且第二次废了很多周折。一个有变态性癖的控制狂，他吃了不少苦。不仅如此，这种事故让他一个月都不会有工作。他不怎么出门，披萨外卖的纸盒摞很高堆在门口，唯一与他交流的就是隔三岔五找上门的房东太太，总在威胁不修好地板就赶他走。没钱修地板总不能不洗澡吧。他对房东无奈的摊摊手。

喷头溅出的水花噼里啪啦打在地板上，钻过楼板的缝隙，透过结实的钢筋水泥，柔软的包裹浸润，跟着地心引力到达下一个楼层的顶部，霉菌就在它走过的痕迹下悄悄生长。罗杰在洗澡的时候自慰，灯泡照着水雾闪过虚幻又现实的光影，他对着浴室光秃秃的瓷砖，一只手撑着墙，另一只手握着阴茎抽动，实际上脑子里空空如也。他用了很大力气，脖子和手臂上显出青筋。像要把血液和精力全部抽干。罗杰射在墙上，他总是射在这块墙上，然后取下花洒冲干净墙壁。射精后与可卡因带来的感觉很像，很爽又精疲力竭，随后整个人掉进空虚。他喜欢射精的那一刻，但是不喜欢过后的这段时间。他曾经试过可卡因，很不喜欢，于是再没有吸过，可惜自慰这种事情不可能永远不做。

这一个月里罗杰对自己很不满意，他没有心情找女人，就连自慰也变得有些奇怪。罗杰仍然在浴室里撑着墙射在同一块瓷砖上，有时候头昏脑胀的他脑袋里会闪过莫名其妙有着黑色卷发的瘦削人影。这不是个好信号，罗杰在浴室里握着鸡巴自言自语。“操他妈的。”墙壁弹出的回声被水汽吞噬。

圣诞节快来到的时候他接到了新活。节日让伦敦的街道充满糖浆的味道。罗杰想着这笔钱可以在节日买些好东西。上面寄来一张贺卡，任务就在里面。罗杰把信息输入电脑，等着断断续续的无线网络艰难的加载图片，罗杰心里想着可千万别又是个老男人，太没劲了。终于加载完成，图片上的人下巴线条硬朗瘦削，眼窝深陷，蓬松的黑色卷发围绕住整张脸。罗杰在反光的电脑屏幕里看见自己放大的深色瞳孔。

——————

圣诞节的早晨最让人期待，它是一千本童话王国故事的合集，冰凉的雪松气味由窗户透进室内，像一颗糖苹果，坚硬脆爽，麦芽糖带着甜腻腻的味道从指尖滴下来。布莱恩太喜欢这样平安喜乐的节日。明天圣诞节他会去父母那里，于是今天去上街买了很多东西，即使成年了也依旧会买许多花花绿绿的圣诞袜和圣诞毛衣。他换上了一件奶白色的毛衣，上面印着一只很大的麋鹿。弗莱迪今天早上来了，提早送来苹果派和礼物，还给他买了条爱马仕的丝巾，他觉着不怎么好看，也无法理解为什么这么贵。弗莱迪把丝巾披在肩上，念叨他就是时尚黑洞，说亲爱的别学天文物理了还是学学怎么拯救你自己这个黑洞。

布莱恩边用打蛋器打着蛋液边接受弗莱迪的批评，他想做点蛋奶酒，虽然明天也有的喝，但还是想自己动手。弗莱迪又转移了攻击目标，觉得他太孤单连一段认真的感情也没有，圣诞节孤家寡人的自己搅和蛋清，就收到这么一条丝巾还嫌弃它丑。又说到有次在拍卖会为了某个男人抛下他后有没有下文？当时的第二天布莱恩就被弗莱迪逼问，他说了带男人回家但是没有告诉弗莱迪其实什么也没发生，省的他一顿絮叨。于是他耸耸肩：“没有。”事实上他经常想起那个金发男人，他的湿发里散发出布莱恩洗发水的番石榴味，他说布莱恩还没给钱，鼻尖戳在他的耳垂下方。可是连接吻都没有的一夜情还算一夜情吗？伦敦有八百九十万人，每天都有人在陌生的床上醒来低着声音说悄悄话，又有多少人会有第二次碰面？

弗莱迪提前祝他圣诞节快乐，他今天要回去父母那里，就不在这里待很久了。布莱恩把丝巾收起来，认真的搅他的蛋液。锅里的牛奶刚刚沸腾的时候他的门铃响了，布莱恩以为弗莱迪忘带了东西，冲着门喊等一下然后把牛奶端下来关掉炉子。

他没想到金发男人出现在他的门口，围着圣诞配色的围巾，穿着带白色羊毛边的皮夹克，脸颊冻得通红。咧开嘴冲他笑：“你好，我是罗杰。”嘴里哈出一股白气。

罗杰的出现狠狠的打了几分钟前布莱恩的脸，布莱恩把他拉进来，犹豫了一秒，然后伸手按住罗杰的脑袋吻他冰凉柔软的嘴唇，吸进整个伦敦的寒气。布莱恩在脑子里搬出他的人生信条，每当布莱恩做些他觉得本不应该做的事情的时候就会搬出“及时行乐”或者“人应该去做自己想做的事情”这样的标志挂在脑袋里，会减轻一点负罪感。他和弗莱迪说的轻飘飘，可惜自己都记不清在这一个月里想起过多少次这个有着金色头发的男人。

他不想知道罗杰为什么来他家也不想思考这样的决定是不是正确。布莱恩很着急的脱掉毛衣和裤子，喘着粗气，赤条条的跪坐在床上，面对罗杰，一副要哭出来的样子。罗杰在他脱衣服的时候把小刀轻轻地放在了床下，在婊子和不称职的杀手中间，他总要选择一样。他用舌尖舔舐布莱恩深深的眼眶，接住想要滴落的泪水。他问布莱恩想和他做爱吗？

他把舌头伸进布莱恩的嘴里，滑过他的牙齿，带着唾液捣入口腔，和布莱恩的舌头翻天覆地的搅在一起。他吮吸布莱恩的乳头，往肚脐和阴毛里吐进口水然后用手搓进股缝里。布莱恩全身发烫，每个毛孔都在冒汗，黏糊又潮湿。颧骨和胸口一片潮红。罗杰脱掉裤子，内裤边粗鲁的滑过勃起的阴茎。他把布莱恩搂进怀里，抬起布莱恩的大腿夹住他的腰。

他们的阴茎贴在一起，阴毛也互相紧贴戳着对方的耻骨。布莱恩阴茎前端渗出液体，流过罗杰的龟头然后渗入床单。罗杰吸着布莱恩耳朵下的皮肤，问他准备好了吗？声音软软的低低的。哦，布莱恩当然准备好了。他想了想，当他在那个拍卖会上见到绑在床上的罗杰时，他就准备好了。

罗杰掰开布莱恩的腿，很干脆地把手指插进去。布莱恩觉得疼，整个人收紧肌肉，一口咬上罗杰的肩膀，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在罗杰的后背上。罗杰又放进一根手指，布莱恩咬着罗杰从喉咙发出含糊不清的声音。在罗杰放进第三根手指的时候他的牙齿离开罗杰的肩膀，留下一个清晰的牙印，口水丝扯出好长，他用一只手握住自己和罗杰的阴茎，对罗杰说操我吧。罗杰笑出尖尖的虎牙说我不是正在操你吗？布莱恩不轻不重的捏了一把罗杰的阴茎，然后用大拇指按住尿道口，罗杰的阴茎形状颜色都无可挑剔，他低下头用舌头绕着龟头转了一圈，然后看向罗杰半颌的蓝眼睛，对他说用你的鸡巴操我。

布莱恩倒在床上，抬起腰和屁股，罗杰用手扶着阴茎塞进去，布莱恩发出闷闷的气声。布莱恩的的阴茎安静地贴在小腹上，涨的粗粗鼓鼓的。罗杰按着布莱恩分开的大腿抽插，第一次他的脑子在性爱中不是空空如也，布莱恩蓬松的黑色卷发跟着他一下一下颤抖，他真真实实地和他做爱，这个人再也不是浴室里的虚幻人影。

罗杰掐着布莱恩的胳膊把他翻过身，疯狂的操他，汗湿的金发一缕一缕贴在额头上。布莱恩跪在软软的床上没有重心，阴茎在两腿中间一下一下打在大腿内侧，他涨的难受就用手握住。嘴里发出呜呜的声音。

罗杰犹豫了，这样的做爱比可卡因好过千百倍。他看着瘦弱的脊背在他身下扭动，脊椎一节一节的突出来，他掐着布莱恩的腰，留下深深的红印。他不再想回到那间漏水的破公寓，他不再想接到下一张卡片。他想每天都与这样的布莱恩做爱，像人类在诞生之初，被性欲淹没，然后凭空造出了世界上的六十亿人。他脑中闪过不切实际的想法，吓了他一跳。他想和他在床上一起醒来，一起在额头上印上一个吻一起进入睡眠。他看到了厨房的琴酒和牛奶，他想和布莱恩做出完美的蛋奶酒，趁他不注意偷偷加进一大勺白糖。他想，那么他究竟是一个男妓还是一个不称职的杀手？

罗杰射在布莱恩的身体里，他拔出来的时候鸡巴上带着精液和血丝。布莱恩快射了，他皱着眉头咬住嘴唇，两腿张开一屁股坐在床上准备用手把自己撸出来，罗杰拿开他的手，然后用嘴含住布莱恩的阴茎。他的口腔紧紧包裹布莱恩。罗杰用舌头压住他的前端，有些又腥又苦的液体流出来，他尖尖的虎牙滑过去，布莱恩在闷热的空气里打了个冷战，射在罗杰的嘴里。

布莱恩眼睛下一片红，慌乱的想抽出来。“抱歉我不是故意…”罗杰摇摇头叫他别说话，吮吸布莱恩的阴茎让他全部射出来。然后他把精液吐在布莱恩身上，沿着小腹到脖子，最后到嘴巴，用手在布莱恩皮包骨的身上抹开，含着他自己的精液和他接吻。罗杰趴在布莱恩身上，布莱恩偷偷亲吻他头顶冒着热气的潮湿的金发。两个人混着汗液精液口水和眼泪黏糊糊的贴在一起。

罗杰把脸埋在布莱恩的脖颈，闻到有番石榴的香味。他的金发散在布莱恩的脸上。房间里的暖气太大，玻璃蒙上薄薄的雾气，布莱恩看不到阳光，大概是下雪了，平安夜总是下雪。身上的体液干的很快，皮肤慢慢变紧，留下干涸的痕迹。只有贴在一起的地方还是潮湿粘腻。

可惜他的人生已经不是自己的了。这是他没有和母亲一起死去的代价。罗杰一动不动，他的鼻尖戳在布莱恩梅耳垂下方，问他：“你想让我留下来吗？”

布莱恩点点头，很用力，乱糟糟的卷发扫着罗杰的侧脸。

罗杰想过许多方法度过余下的人生，他想沿着英航最远的航线逃离。也许去复活节岛，挖一把巨大石像下的泥土，把脏手蹭在裤脚。或者去厄加勒斯角，永远离开阴暗潮湿不见天日的伦敦。在非洲大陆最南端，温暖的洋流包裹海风，给他的金发镀上一层薄薄的盐。就去那里吧，南半球的十二月永远是夏天。

大部分人会因为无法凭空给这个世界添砖加瓦或无法找到人生方向而像一坨烂肉一样从内心腐烂。罗杰就是这样的人，带着与生俱来的资产阶级的自负情绪假装高人一等。但是他没想过毫无贡献意义的生命中遇到布莱恩，布莱恩把他这段短暂的人生包装的金光闪闪，使他过去的二十一年黯然失色。

罗杰仍然趴在布莱恩的身上，两具身体严丝合缝，像造人的神刚刚创作出的新作品。罗杰一只手圈住布莱恩的毛绒绒的脑袋，另一只手在床下摸出那把小刀。刀尖一寸一寸推进布莱恩的胸口，穿过心脏最厚实柔软的正中心。


End file.
